Spider-woman Trouble
by gm goodyeat
Summary: When cleaning the Attic Penny and Uncle martin find a old photo of a old Hotel from 1985 and where Uncle martin tells the story of how he worked their and how he first met Aunt Becky and how the arrogant yet selfish Jenny Jerome will do anything to keep Becky from being together with him. A Retelling of the comic book story Trouble but more Improved


Trouble part one

We are shown at the parker house where on a sunny saterday Penny was helping Uncle martin clean out the Attic of all the old stuff kept over the years

You know Penny smiled Uncle martin it like a always say one man trash is a new man pride he said as he got some old Boxes off from the stands.

Yeah I am just amazed you had all these old Star jammer action figures said Penny looking at a Star jammer pilot.

You can keep theme if you want he said I use to collect theme when I was about your age he said

Than as penny walked she saw a old picture from 1985 and pick it up and had a closer look and it was a Much younger Uncle martin with Aunt becky who was with other people at a Hotel out at the seafront.

Hey I see you found my old Picture smiled Uncle martin I used to work at the Seafront Hotel back in 1985 he said to her as he open a old boxes and also found his old Jacket.

Wait you worked their ? asked a Shocked Penny as she looked amazed.

And it also where I met your Aunt becky he replied as he smiled a bit to be reliving his younger days.

So how did it happened ? asked A confused Penny and where did it all start ? she asked wanting to know,

Well it was the summer of 1985 he replied as he had a flashback to when he was younger and was in his room getting his things to take to his summer job.

I took a summer job at the seafront hotel to earn some extra money and to also get a little holiday in the side he said

Than the door open and Uncle martin Father showed up to see him off.

Well son I hope you will have a nice time said his father as he was smoking his pipe and hope you enjoy yourself he said

Hey don't worry dad I am sure I will be alright smiled Martin as he got his bag and strap it around him.

Than Martin dad smiled and pat him on the bag to wish him good Luck.

I'm proud of you son smiled Martin dad as he knew his son was making something of himself.

We are shown at the Bus stop where Martin friends from high school are waiting for the Bus to show up and also for Martin.

Dude when is he going to get here said one of the friends checking his watch.

Yeah I mean it not like the Bus will wait for him one of theme said

Hey Guys sorry I'm like said Martin as he showed up with his Bag.

So you think this Hotel has any arcade like Space invaders or Punch out ? one of theme asked

Screw that I hope they have a movie piture I want to see that new film Back to the future he said

I've been it and I do admit it pretty good said Martin hell in a few years I could see theme doing two more and a tv series he said

Like that will happen joked One of the friends

Than the Bus showed up and every one got off from the Bus.

Than Martin and his friends got in by paying their money for the tickets

Martin was sitting next to his Friend Alex who are close friends from Elementry school.

So martin got anything planned when we get to the Hotel ? asked Alex a little hoping to here what he has to say.

Well work at the Hotel get some extra money and see what the Outside of the Hotel has to offer he said

Well me see if any of the staff will want me said Alex thinking about it hell I can even aske a girl out on a date he said

You just have to have the spark smiled Martin.

Than the Bus started and they took off to the Hotel.

After five Hours they finally make it to the Hotel and Martin and his friends looked amazed by it as it look so much like a Countrey club.

Well This looks amazing said one of his friends as he got a picture with his old 1980's Camra

Well we better get going in said Martin as him and his friends walked in.

Meanwhile outside a Bus from Boston a Young girl with oversized Classies and a Sweater was carrying her stuff until someone made her trip by sticking her leg out and made her suitcase open with her stuff flying out.

Than a girl about the age of 15 with Short dark hair blue eyes with a 80's top saying I am the queen was looking down to the girl with joy.

Well looks like Klutzy Becky at it arging smiled the girl

Jenny Jerome one day you are going to Push me to far said Becky as she was getting her stuff back in her suitcase.

Well you better stay out of my way said Jenny I am the one who will be the big one here said Jenny and with that she left.

Than Becky got her stuff in her bag and left to get to the Hotel to get ready for the new team line up

End of part one


End file.
